Serving Organization XIII
by IYnCloudsgrl7
Summary: This is what happens when you're bored at work....you start imagining things...Rated T for mild language and alcohol references...?
1. Chapter 1

Ok...something you should all know. I work at a lodge...and the other day we were DEAD...meaning we had NO customers what so ever! So wandering around, I began to wonder...what would it be like if Organization XIII came in to eat? XD How would they act here?

So that's where this idea came from. This fanfic really has no plot to it other than the Organization coming to the Lodge to eat...it's rather pointless, actually. Though I still haven't finished it. Other than the organization, the Lodge, people and rooms are REAL. Though...of course...this didn't ACTUALLY happen (If you think it did, go see a shrink...right now...)

First, a little Introduction on the characters you don't know...

**Me The one telling the story (Jessy/Blue)**

**JOB: **Bus girl

**AGE: **18 (Just about...CAN IT!)

Tall, long dirty blonde hair, green eyes

**Megan **

**JOB: **Bus girl

**AGE: **17

tall, blonde hair, humungo breasts, ditsy, lazy, and MAKES ME DO ALL THE DISHES DAMNIT!

**Amanda **

**JOB: **Waitress

**AGE: **21

A Good worker, best waitress, short, hates her shortness, cute, blonde hair, tends to LOOK angry all the time, but she jokes around occasionally.

**Shawna **

**JOB: **Waitress

**AGE**: 20...something...older than Amanda

Pregnant, bitchy, strawberry hair, fat...well...big, but a decent worker

**Lindsay **

**JOB: **Bar tender

**AGE: **20...something. older than Amanda, younger than Shawna.

Short, a helluva good singer, kind, long blonde hair, cute.

**Barbara & Leroy**

**JOB: **Bosses

**AGE**: kinda... . ...old...

Barbara is skinny, with short, brown hair. Leroy's big, reminds me of a bear, he's playful, but is very serious about his business. Don't even THINK about trying to take money away from him.

Though I do actually like working for them. Overall they're very kind people D

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Could you set up for tonight?"

I nodded to my boss pleasently before walking into the dining room to set up the tables for our guests.

"Fork, baby fork, spoon, knife...fork, baby fork, spoon, knife...oi..." I chuckled as I finished up another placing and moved on to the next.

Amanda came up from behind me, "Oh, could you set up the oriental room for thirteen?"

"Sure! Reservation?"

"Yeah, they asked for the whole room. So don't worry about squishing the seats."

I laughed, "There' no way I could fit thirteen at that one table, anyway."

Megan walked in the oriental room a few moments after me.

"Well you took your time." I teased, but secretly I was loathing her lack of effort. Megan tended to be...slow...in the working department.

"Sorry, Shawn wouldn't stop messing around."

I rolled my eyes and sighed then started to work on the table again.

"Something wierd about this reservation that's coming in."

I wasn't really interested, "...oh...like what?" I asked not taking my attention off of the settings.

"...that it's some sort of cult or something!"

I laughed, "A cult, huh?" I waved a spoon towards her chuckling. I shook my head forgetting what I was going to say, then set the spoon down in it's proper place.

"I'm serious...they called themselves an 'Organization'" she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the bar where the reservation book was propped open next to the phone, "Look!" she placed her finger on the picture of the oriental room where _Organization XIII 6.30_ was scribbled down.

My eyes bulged as I stared in misbelief at it for a moment. "..._no way..._" I whispered under my breath. I shook my head dismissing the very idea of _them_ coming to our little lodge, but couldn't help but get a strange tingling feeling in my chest at the thought. "Could you...finish setting the table? I've got to ask Amanda something..." I asked Megan. She cringed at being asked to work at...well...work, but nodded and left me.

I found Amanda in the salad room making extra salads for our big group coming in.

She placed a tomato on the last salad and looked up at me, "What's up?" she asked.

"About that reservation for thirteen..."

"What about it?"

"Do you know anything about them?"

"No. They aren't from around here. Probably city dwellers."

"Ah...ok..." I turned to the soup and took the lid off, then began stirring the contents.

"Why so interested?" she asked.

"No reason." I smiled a fake smile at her, then left. On my way to the sink I looked over at the clock, _"Only thirty more minutes til they get here..._" I thought.

When I finished my load of dishes, 6:30 had come by. I stepped out the backroom door and watched for any sign of our reservation. After five minutes I sighed and turned to go back to work when I heard the clopping of a large group of people behind me. I spun around and saw thirteen robed individuals making their way up to the logde. One noticed me and waved. I was taken back...it really WAS them!

I slapped myself back to reality, and spun around.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Shawna asked leaning over the cutting board.

"Gotta find Amanda." I said rushing past her.

I found Amanda greeting the group and leading them into the oriental room. She left them to organize themselves and ran into me on her way into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh...Amanda...can...can I have these guys?...Please?" I asked trembling.

She laughed and walked past me, "You're a bus girl. You've only ever waited on one table before, and that was a table of three."

I followed her, "Please? You don't even have to tip me tonight! I'll give you whatever tip they give me! Hell, I'll give you my pay!"

She was taken back a little, "What is it about this table you want so badly?"

"Uh...I want to get...uhm...waitress practice in!"

"If that's the case, you still need to work with smaller."

"PLEASE?"

She looked confused. I had never begged for a table before in the years I had been working there. She thought about it for a minute, then nodded, "Okay...but I'm going to stick around and make sure you do okay."

I was overjoyed. I rushed back into the dining room and grabbed all the menus, then practically skipped into the oriental room. The thirteen customers had taken down their hoods and situated themselves at the three tables. I knew every single one of them.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord and Zexion sat themselves at the big table, Axel and Roxas sat at the two-seater, while Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen and Lexaeus sat at the round table. I walked over to the round table where I was immediatley glared at.

"Hi! I'm...Jessica...I'll be you're...ah...waitress this evening!" I said joyfully and nervously handing them menus, "What can I get you to...uh...drink?"

Larxene looked up from her menu with an evil eye, "Rum and Coke. And may god have mercy on you're pathetic soul if it's not cold." she snapped, then returned to scanning the menu.

"Captain Morgan here." Marluxia said without lifting his face from the menu.

"Coors light." Vexen said.

"Same here." said Lexaeus.

"Ok so that's a _cold_ Rum and coke..." Larxene peeked an eye up at me, "...a Captain Morgan, and two Coors light." I repeated writing the drinks down. I smiled and walked over to the big table, "What can I get you guys to drink?" I asked nervously, handing them menus.

"Aw man! Why do we get the runt of the litter?" Xigbar began, "I saw a total babe with nice tits wandering around here earlier."

"Quiet Xigbar, you're insulting the poor girl!" Demyx said. He turned to me, "Don't mind him, he's just after a girl with big breasts and a big ass. I saw you before we came in, I think you're hott."

"Uh...thanks...?" So _he_ was the one that waved at me.

"As if, squirt. They totally got to have nice curves too!" he said drawing curves in the air in front of him with his hands.

I looked back at Megan who was making some coffee. She didn't exactly have nice...curves. Her breasts were big alright, but her legs were tiny in comaparison. I even wondered how she managed to support herself sometimes. Xigbar could probably get a lapdance out of her, but she was already engaged. Thinking about it though, Shawn would probably enjoy the threesome...well...nah...he'd want two GIRLS...not two GUYS. Megan would probably like it though. I staggered at the thought.

"Quit calling me squirt!" Demyx demanded.

"What're you gonna do about it, squirt?" Xigbar laughed. I thought it was cute how Demyx tried to leap over the table to strange him, but Luxord half-hazardly grabbed his hood and pulled him back.

"Get a pepsi for the kid." Xemnas began, getting a major glare from Demyx, "The rest of us will be having Miller light."

"Okay. A pepsi and seven miller light's." I repeated.

"I can handle a Miller light!" Demyx shouted, pouting.

The other guys laughed, and Demyx sunk down in his chair, embarrassed, "Who's stupid idea was it to come here anyway?" he mumbled.

"Aww, does the poor widdle squirt wanna go home?" Xigbar said teasingly.

"Can it!" he snapped back. Demyx made another attempt at Xigbar as I turned to the two-seater, Axel and Roxas.

I handed Roxas a menu smiling. My two favorite members of the organization! Sitting right here in my restauraunt! Well...not MY restaraunt...Barb and Leroy's...but they're here! I couldn't believe it! When I went to hand Axel a menu I was in such disbelief I wouldn't let go of it. It was Axel...AXEL!

"uh..." Axel tugged gently at the menu while Roxas chuckled to himself.

He was sitting here...HERE of all places! Our little lodge in the middle of nowhere!

"Jess...mind...letting go?" Axel asked.

I was snapped back to where I was. Everyone was staring at me, Amanda had approached and was looking worried. I chucked the menu in Axel's face and turned embarrased, "I'M OKAY!...REALLY!" I spun on my heels from Amanda to the table and saw Axel with a burnt face grasping the menu, "GAH! SORRY!"

"It's no biggie. I've had worse. Now about them drinks..."

I straightened myself up and saluted in complete obediance and atentiveness, "Yes sir! What would you like, sir?"

"Stop being so tense." Amanda whispered in my ear.

"Oh...right!" I nodded and slouched a bit.

Axel and Roxas tilted their heads confused, Roxas decided to speak first, "Got any Sprite?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously, "Yes we do, actually!"

"Ok, I'll have that, then." he peeled open his menu and began to glance at the food.

I looked over at Axel who was eyeing me cautiously, "I'll have a Rasberry Smirnoff." he said taking one last unsertain look at me then turning to his menu.

"Aaaaalrighty then!" I beamed, writing down their drinks. I finished up the last 'F' then pranced away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This chapter was kinda fun to write X3 Thanks so much for the reviews! hugs reviewers

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lindsay was working tonight. Normally, she doesn't work Saturdays, but Mindy had to stay home because the twins had gotten terribly sick. It didn't bother me any. Though I liked Mindy, Lindsay always made Saturday's fun. At the end of the night she would sing "Red neck Woman." and have the whole bar riled up.

I walked behind the counter to start getting together their drinks.

"Jessy…?"

"Hm?" I looked up at her with a big grin on my face.

"Are you feeling ok? Shawna told me about what you did. You know you get nervous around people…why start waitressing now?" Lindsay asked filling up a mug with Budweiser.

I grabbed a sprite can, "Well, I want to waitress this summer. Need the money, y'know?" It wasn't a _complete_ lie…

"But why _that_ table? She said you practically kissed Amanda's ass to get it."

I poured the sprite into a glass of ice and grabbed a pepsi, "uh…good…experience…?"

She wasn't buying it, but shrugged it off and filled another mug, "Whatever…I'm sure you have your reasons."

I sighed with relief. I was so glad that Lindsay wasn't the type to pry into another person's business. Amanda helped me finish grabbing all the drinks, and we placed them on two large trays to carry out to them. Larxene's table had snatched themselves an ashtray and were enjoying a few smokes. While Demyx was yanking Xigbar's ponytail across the table shouting…

"SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YA!" and slamming Xigbar's head on the table repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Cut it out, man!" Xigbar shouted.

"Enough fooling around!" Xemnas ordered, "Our drinks are here."

Demyx froze with Xigbars head limp on the table, "Awesome! Over here cutie!" he shouted at me, letting the ponytail go and waving frantically.

"Guess I'll do that table first then." I said to myself, walking over. I handed out the drinks, Demyx eyeing the pepsi like it was poison, but took it none-the-less.

I turned to Axel and Roxas and handed them their drinks.

"Man, oh man! Haven't had one of these babies in a long time!" Axel said joyfully taking the Smirnoff and popping the lid off. "But this just isn't going to cut it, know what I mean?" He lifted the 12 oz glass bottle and began chugging it's contents. I stared amazed as he, not once, took a breath. As soon as there was no more liquid left, he slammed the bottle down and sighed satisfied.

He then turned to me, I realized then how dumb I must've looked gawking at him like that, but he simply grinned and cocked his head, "Can I have another?"

"S-Sure…" I said taking his empty bottle, "And after I'll take your orders…if you're all ready?" I turned around and most of the other members were nodding. "R-Right…"

Behind the bar I dodged Lindsay who was answering the phone and dug into the cooler where the Smirnoff was kept. I grabbed a cold one then turned and ran head first into Megan who only outstood me by half an inch. I flinched and tried to go around her, but she moved in my path with a large grin on her face.

"You _like_ him, don't you?" she teased.

"What are you talking about?" I asked knowing exactly what she was talking about, but making another attempt to pass her only to get blocked again.

"You know what I mean! The red head." she smirked.

"Can you move? I have to take their orders." I asked trying to avoid the question.

She grinned even bigger, but stepped out of my way. As well as out of the way of Lindsay, who looked as if she were going to strangle Megan for blocking the bar path. Amanda accompanied me into the oriental room after asking Megan to clear a few tables on the porch. Megan wasn't too happy, she wanted to tease me more, I just _know_ it!

Inside, Xaldin sat steaming with a face full of spit wads and Demyx and Xigbar chuckling their heads off. I set Axel's drink down, smiling, but picked up the smell of flowers. Confused, I turned around and saw a bouquet of pink flowers decorating the center of Larxene's table. Small petals were laid around the base.

"_That wasn't there before…"_ I thought.

Marluxia looked up at me as if reading my mind, "Like them, do you?"

"…y-yeah…yeah! Of course I do! They're very pretty! What kind are they?" I asked trying to strike conversation.

"You can talk about home decorating _after_ you get our food!" Larxene snapped knocking the ashes on the tip of her smoke in the candle. I really hated when people ashed in the candle when we _have_ ashtrays…you can't clean that crap out! Trust me…I've tried.

I sunk a bit, "…right. Sorry." I mumbled pulling out the booklet, I patted my cheeks to keep from getting too embarrassed and brought back a mighty fake smile just for Larxene, "So you're ready to eat?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She thrust her menu at me, "Yes, damnit! Give me a rare house cut prime rib. I want mashed and NO gravy!" she snapped, then puffed on her cigarette.

Amanda snuck up from behind me, "You forgot to ask about appetizers." she whispered.

I shot straight up as if I had been struck by lightning, "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME APPETIZERS?"

Everyone stared at me. Amanda dropped her head in her hand and shook it.

Larxene gave me a rather cold stare and was about to speak, but Vexen beat her to it, "Just get us a pitcher of ice."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Ice?"

"Yes…ice…"

I shrugged and wrote it down, "Okay, then." Normally I wouldn't have written down such a simply thing as a pitcher of ice, but with thirteen orders I didn't want to forget anything. I then took their orders of side orders and dinners which mostly consisted of prime ribs or Delmonico's. Amanda helped me with side dishes and extra tidbits such as gravy or salad dressings.

I turned to leave when Demyx's voice rang out to me, "Hey cutie! One more thing!" I spun around smiling. It wasn't a fake smile though, I kind of liked Demyx. He was a lot more entertaining than the others, aside Axel, Roxas and Xigbar. Though I wasn't too sure about that mullet…mo-hawk…thing…

I walked over to him and he coaxed me close enough to whisper in my ear. What he told me I will not repeat, but I will tell you this…I balled my fist and slammed his head into the opposing wall so hard the room shook. Amanda gawked in shock, and the room was silent for only a moment before the whole organization was on the floor laughing. Well…except for Xemnas who simply stared straight ahead as if nothing had happened.

I felt my face swell with rage and began to leave, hearing Demyx get up and say, "Man I like her! She's feisty!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I don't know if you've noticed, but I like to abuse Xaldin. Reason? Because he's a pain in the ass to kill. And he was totally abusing me in the game…SO HE DESERVES IT! D: But yeah, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xigbar are my favorite organization members, which is why I'm using them often in this story :3 Sorry it's taken so long to update the story…I still want to continue! I have a few ideas for future chapters. I'll try to write more more often, but I can't make any guarantees ;

**CHAPTER THREE**

I gave Barb and Leroy their order, then went into the salad room to make their salads, only to find a beaming Megan standing next to the microwave with a hot roll in her hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't start."

"Start what? I bet you really like him, don't you? He is pretty hott. I'm sure you could win him over with that sexy little body of yours!"

I laughed, "Would you help me get these salads?"

"…just wait until desert time!" she said shoving the roll in her mouth.

"What if they don't want desert?" I asked placing an Italian dressing on a freshly made salad.

She swallowed, "They'll want it when _I_ say something about it."

"Don't do anything stupid. I like these guys…" uh oh…

"OH HO HO! So you _admit_ it now!"

"I never said…I _didn't_…like them…" I said trying to defend myself, "Uh…get two French, please…"

"Don't change the subject." She said, turning around and obeying my request.

"What subject? We're serving a reservation. That's all."

"That's not the subject and you know it." she said grinning.

I staggered. I couldn't win against her no matter what I did.

"I brought their appetizers out." Amanda said coming in.

I sighed with relief, "Thanks Amanda." I grabbed the salads and went back out to the table. Megan decided to tag along, much to my displeasure.

Xigbar had already chugged down enough Miller light to intoxicate him. He spotted Megan behind me and jerked upright, waving so fast he smacked Xaldin in the face. Xaldin went to retaliate, only to fall flat on his face as Xigbar got up to great her…personally. I gagged as she giggled and 'swooned' over him. Xigbar's old enough to be her _father_!

I passed out the salads pleasantly, only to get my arm grabbed by Larxene. She glared at me.

"What do I look like to you? Some sort of 4-year old?" she snapped.

"No…I-"

"These dressing cups are puny! I'd like some flavor on this grass you chopped up!"

"Uhm…of course…yes, I'll get you more…ma'am. I-I'm very sorry!"

She puffed on her smoke and leaned back, "F#$ing pathetic service around here."

"Why don't you go a little easier on the girl?" Lexaeus said stabbing his salad, and shoving a tomato in his mouth.

"Shut up, dipstick!"

He stabbed a small pile of lettuce leaves, then flicked them at her from his fork. The food slapped her in the face and slid down her cheek. Lexaeus and Marluxia chuckled to themselves. Larxene scraped the lettuce chunks from her face onto the floor, then slammed her fist on the table.

"NOT FUNNY!" A spark of lightning flew out from below her fist and singed the tips of Lexaeus' hair. I held in my chuckle and decided it was time to leave the room.

It didn't take long before I satisfied Larxene with more dressing and prepared myself to see if Megan was doing her job…though my doubts were high. After her little flirting with Xigbar, she had pranced to the bar where she loved to have pleasant conversations with the drunkards.

"So how long have you been working here?" Demyx asked me from his seat.

I hesitated a moment, not sure if I had entirely forgiven him for what he had said earlier, but it wasn't that big a deal, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to answer, "A little over two years."

"What do you plan to do for the future?" he asked relaxing in his chair a bit now that he had my attention.

"I'm going to get into media arts…possibly animation or character design for games."

"Oh! You like games? What kind?"

I pulled out one of the spare chairs from the corner and sat down, "Mostly RPG's. I love a good story."

"Ah huh. I love action! Adventure! Platformers! Racing! And my most favorite of all…"

"Uh oh, here it comes…" Xigbar chimed dropping his head in his hand.

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION, BABY!" he jumped up on the table and made his sitar appear, "I just LOVE the MUSIC! I can really bust a MOVE!" he shouted as he started to dance in place and play his sitar.

"Get off the table, water-boy!" Luxord snapped, "You're stepping on my cards!"

I had just noticed that Luxord was silently playing solitaire while waiting for his food. I had wondered why he hadn't ordered an appetizer…probably didn't want to get anything on his deck. But Demyx had gotten so carried away with his little dance, that he kicked Xaldin in the face. Axel looked down at his fallen comrade and laughed. Roxas only smirked.

"Demyx!" Xemnas shouted. Demyx froze with bulging eyes, "Sit down!"

Demyx's sitar vanished in a mass of bubbles, and he scrambled to his seat.

"Smooth one, Squirt!" Xigbar chuckled.

"Shut up!"

Xigbar smacked the back of Demyx's head, who retaliated by shoving a mozzarella stick in Xigbar's available eye.

"AH! YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Xigbar flailed his arms about yelling.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Barb came in with a look of shock on her face. If she knew what they were doing, she might throw them out! I didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry! I uh…stepped on…uh…the gentleman's foot!" Barb looked from me to Xigbar who had traces of marinara sauce around his puffy eye, and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Well, what about the banging?"

"uh…SPIDER! Yes! I saw a spider and tried to kill it!" I knew she wasn't buying it…but she knew I wouldn't tell such a stupid lie to make myself look bad.

"All right…" she tilted her head confused and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why'd you lie?" Demyx asked.

I blushed, "Because uh…."

"Aw! She likes us!" Axel said grinning.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" Larxene snapped.

"Don't mind her, she's just a bitch." Axel said grinning.

"Piss off!" Larxene responded.

"See what I mean?"

"…yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I really appreciate the comments and feedback! You guys are so nice! oh I hope you like this chapter! I have a feeling chapter 5's gonna be the last one though I'll try to get it done faster than this one took. But in this one, I tried to add the other members in a bit more. Am I getting better at that at all?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Dinner came and went quickly. The Organization had eaten rather loudly, scaring off most of the other customers. There was really only one inconvenience during which, when Axel nearly set the table on fire trying to cook Roxas' Prime Rib a little more. He apologized and had ordered another to go for Roxas after burning it to a crisp. Xemnas wasn't too happy about that, seeing as he was caught with the bill.

I started to clean up plates when I remembered Megan had something stupid planned for desert. I had to stop her before she unleashed whatever was brewing in that tiny head of hers. I snatched up as many plates as I could, even from a still-eating Xaldin who countered with an ignored "Hey!" Then I rushed into the kitchen and shoved the plates in Megans arms who had been watching TV with Barb and smoking a cigarette.

"Dishes are all yours! I claim tables!" I snapped, then left her without giving her a chance to complain. Before leaving the kitchen, however, I bounced backwards a step, then shouted, "…and you should really quit that habit!" motioning towards her cigarette, then rushed away. I still couldn't believe I was the only one that worked here that didn't smoke. I pushed the thought aside and wandered into the Oriental room, where I noticed a few bodies missing. Scratch that. Everybody was missing!

I started to panic. Had they skipped out on their bill? Leroy would freak out! They'd never come back!

"Hey…ah…" I spun around to see Roxas, with a dollar extended out towards me, "Do you have change for a dollar? We wanna play pool." he motioned behind him at the pool room where Axel, Xaldin, and Xigbar waited rolling the white ball around on the pool table.

I took the dollar without looking at him, "Uh…yeah. Give me one minute." I sighed and walked into the kitchen entry-way. Roxas had followed, standing in the doorway. I opened the register, pulled out four quarters, gave them to him, then put the dollar into the register. Roxas smiled faintly and left. It had only taken a few seconds before I felt the burning sensation of Megan glaring at me from the sink.

"A little too young for you, isn't he?" she snapped, thrusting her hand in the sink with a loud splash.

I looked at her, smiled, and took off after him.

Xigbar and Xaldin had teamed up against Axel and Roxas, and were already racking up the balls when I entered.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Most of them are at the bar." Xaldin said watching as Axel lined up the white ball and began to aim his stick.

"Well…except Luxord and Demyx." Axel added breaking the balls to every far end of the pool table. He looked satisfied at sinking a solid, then turned to me grinning, "Poor Luxord's got his hands full with the kid."

I walked up to the second opening in the pool room that lead towards the bar, and right at the touch-screen game sat an aggravated Luxord. Demyx popping over his shoulder and poking the screen.

Axel had wandered to the other side of the pool table and was aiming at his next ball, "Oh, and Zexion's taken a liking to the scenery on your porch." he said taking his shot and sinking two balls.

"Dude. So not cool." Xigbar said to Axel who grinning in response.

I decided to leave the four be for now and wandered over to Luxord and Demyx.

"I saw that coming a mile away!" Demyx said trying to push Luxord aside to play.

"Be quiet! I can't concentrate!" he responded, not taking his eyes from the screen and organizing a pile of digital cards.

I moved on. To my right, Zexion stood staring out the window at the lush, green scenery. I didn't know too much about him. Even when taking his order, he made it short and simple. I casually strolled in and began to set up a cleared off table, watching him in the corner of my eye.

"So many trees." he said. I froze and looked around. The porch had been abandoned earlier, making us the only two here.

"Uh…y-yeah! Well, plenty of forests here." I said working faster than normal.

His attention had not strayed from the world outside the glass. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. It was nearly impossible to know what was going on in his head.

"Do you…ah…get to see the forests often?" I asked slowing down my pace then picking it right back up double time when he snorted a bit. Not someone I wanted to talk to. I placed the last spoon, then left quietly without saying another word.

Poor Lindsay had her hands full at the bar. Lexaeus was toasted and singing. Marluxia was pulling flowers out his ass offering them up…well…down to Lindsay who took them with a fake smile, and chucked them in the trash next to her when he turned to wink at Vexen. Vexen was an unusual character. Yes, he had been drinking since he got here, but he had shown no signs of change in his behavior. Saix was also toasted. He began to hang all over Xemnas.

"Xemmy…I think you're hair is so…urp…pretty." he wobbled a little in his stool, then fell on Xemnas, still conscious, "Where…did you get your…shampoo again…?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Xemnas shoved him off, then put his elbow on the counter and chugged down a shot. "I'm getting too old for this." he said to himself. Saix giggled, then fell off his stool.

Lexaeus looked down at him and let out a big laugh, "Can't ssstand on yer own two feeeet?" he laughed, slurring his words.

"Heeey Xemmy…" Saix was lying on the floor under Xemnas' stool, "Boxers…urp…again? What…uh…happened to that nice…ah…thing I bought'chya?" Xemnas kicked him and slid off his stool. Then walked into the men's room.

Vexen caught my stare and nudged Larxene, who turned and scowled at me. I straightened up, then turned around to run straight into Amanda.

"Amanda! How do I ask them for their bill? They're all drunk!" I asked.

"It's fine, sweety. I had them pay for their bill when you took their dishes in." I sighed with relief.

"GODDAMNIT! YOU CHEAT!" Xaldin's voice roared from the pool room.

I scampered over where Xaldin's temple was throbbing and he looked like he was about to break his pool stick in half. Axel didn't look worried. Roxas was slouched down in his chair, pool stick in one hand, and his other hand was holding his drink on the table as he smirked. Xigbar had had one to many drinks, and was passed out on the table.

"I can't help it if I'm good." Axel said combing back his scarlet hair with his fingers.

"You're not good, you're a goddamn cheat!" Xaldin shouted, "You saw, right Xigbar!" he looked to Xigbar, then slammed his fist on the table, "RIGHT XIGBAR?" Xigbar had raised his head and was looking around half-confused.

"Uh…yeah…whatever." his head dropped back down.

Xaldin kicked him where it hurt, "WORTHLESS!"

"Now, now Xaldin. Don't be a sore loser. One mustn't abuse one's teammate. Got it memorized?" Axel chimed.

"I AIN'T A SORE LOSER! I DEMAND A REMATCH! AND THIS TIME, I GO FIRST!"

"Suit yourself." Axel grinned.

It was Roxas' turn to set up the balls. He racked them carefully, then stepped back and re-took his seat.

Xaldin took a puff on his cigarette, then snatched his stick and walked to the far end of the table, mumbling to himself. He slid the stick back a few inches, resting on his middle finger under his index, then shot it forwards. The tip hit the side of the white ball, sending it to the left side of the others, against the bank, until it rolled to a slow stop and lightly tapped the Ten ball.

I let out a snort before I could help myself and started laughing. Axel and Roxas chimed in too. Xigbar might've as well, if he weren't cowering on the floor nursing his own…

Xaldin shot me a very dirty look, "You girl! Are you any good?"

All the laughter drained from me. I was an okay player. But not very good. My sister was a helluva lot better than I was. It was just a shame that her pool playing talent hadn't rubbed off on me. "Well, uh…"

"WELL ARE YOU or AREN'T YOU?"

"Not…really."

"Then SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

I hated being so weak. Such a wimp. I hated being yelled at.

"Hey now, that was uncalled for!" Axel said. Roxas nodding in agreement.

"Now that's just plain RUDE!" Demyx had come in to watch the game.

Xigbar squeaked.

"Aww is she gonna CRY?"

I felt my eyes begin to sting, but my anger overpowered any sadness. I clenched my fist, opened my mouth to speak, and…

"HEY ANYONE HERE LIKE POKER?" Megan bounced in, drawing everyone's attention. Even Xigbar glanced up from the floor chuckling.

Luxord poked his head in. His face glowed like a kid in a candy shop, "Poker?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Luxord had already situated himself at the poker table with Barb, Leroy, and a few others, he pulled out his own stack of cards.

"Mind if we play with my deck?" he asked grinning.

Barb pulled out hers, "We already have one." she said

He lifted his chin and looked at her from the bottom of his eyes grinning, "Don't trust me?"

She shuffled, "No."

Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion decided to join in the game, while I snuck back into the kitchen. I was still pissed at Xaldin. And though I could not do anything _physical_ to hurt him for fear of losing my job, I knew something that would make him suffer…make him _squirm_. I picked up the phone and dialed a friend, grinning.

As Amanda handed me my pay for the night, I thanked her and walked out towards the doorway. Everyone in the oriental room sounded as if they were having fun in their game. I wondered when _she_'d get here. As soon as this thought crossed my mind, a blazer pulled into the parking lot, and a girl jumped out even before it had come to a stop. It was my friend Morgan. I grinned maniacally, and opened the door for her.

She spotted me and began jogging in place all giddy, "Where!? Where!? Where!?!"

I motioned towards the Oriental room, still grinning as she took off like a race car. I couldn't help but think…"SIC'EM GIRL!". Behind her, her sister, my best friend Megan, came walking in looking at me.

"Hey Chibi!" I said smiling at her.

"Hey Blue! How are…"

"XALDY-KUUNN!!!!!!!!" Morgan chimed from the oriental room.

"OH MY GOD!? WHO ARE Y…" Xaldin shouted, but his voice became muffled as if being smothered.

"I see she's already made herself comfortable." Chibi said putting her hands on her hips. Amanda walked by me and smiled, "I'm off. See you tomorrow!"

"Good night Amanda." I said, then turned to Chibi, "Want to go watch the game?"

"Sure why not! We don't get to hang out too often. And what's this about the Organization?"

"…you'll see…" I said smiling. We walked into the oriental room where we sat where Axel and Roxas had sat during dinner, and watched the game. Morgan had wrapped her arms around Xaldin's neck and was snuggling against the back of his head, he tried in vein to shake her off, but she clung on like Velcro and refused to let go.

Revenge was mine. As for the game, even with her cards, surprisingly, Barbara and Leroy had eventually folded and went to sit at the bar in defeat. Luxord sat with the biggest pile of chips…not surprisingly. They sat on their final round. Xigbar had fallen out even before Barb and Leroy, due to his intoxication. Xaldin was out after Morgan gave away his hands continuously with her expressions so he had tried to retreat, but failed as she clung onto his back like a love-sick monkey.

All the was left was Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Luxord. After wagering all their chips, they revealed their hands. Roxas had the winning hand. Luxord slammed his head on the table whining "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Zexion stood up and walked out. Curious, I watched as Chibi got up and followed him quietly. Axel merely shrugged grinning, "Well damn, looks like we have ourselves a new champion."

Roxas smiled, "C'mon Axel! I'll go buy us some drinks!" Axel cocked his eye at him, "Soda for me, of course." he continued looking a little silly. The two got up and walked out towards the bar.

I was alone with the sulking Luxord. So I stood up as well, "No worries!" I said to him, "I'm sure you'll win the next round!" then left him alone to recollect himself.

Lindsay had the radio cranked and country music rang throughout the whole building. Lexaeus and Saix were passed out, Vexen looked as if he were actually asleep…but his eyes were still open. Xemnas was simply zoning out, and Larxene and Marluxia seemed to be enjoying the music, as they danced in the Lodges open area. I also spotted Zexion and Chibi standing on the porch looking outside together. It looked kind of…cute, until Demyx ran out to them, grabbed her arm and pulled her in to dance with her. She didn't look too upset about it. I just hoped that he wouldn't blow it and say something as stupid as he had said before.

Morgan had managed to get Xaldin on the dance floor, and he looked as if he might have actually started to enjoy himself. I was a little upset, but the feeling quickly disappeared as I spotted Axel and Roxas ordering some drinks.

"HA! I knew it!!" Megan appeared from behind me and shoved her finger in my face, "You want him soooo bad! I can see it in your face!" she stood up and laughed, "I don't think I've seen anyone as love-struck as you! Man! I'm going to march right in there, drag him out and…"

I punched her. Well…I wanted to. Instead I just ran back into the hallway to the salad room, hiding. I wanted to say goodbye to them, but felt as if I did, I'd never see them again. I knew what fate lie in store for them. But was it really their fate? Does it really happen? They can't disappear…not all of them…I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want to say goodbye.

A long arm extended from the darkness and landed on the wall next to me scaring me a little. I slowly looked over at it's owner, and Axel was leaning over me, smiling.

"What'cha hidin' for?" he asked.

I felt my face beginning to burn.

He leaned in closer to me and I was able to get a closer look into his beautiful green eyes. My face burned hotter and I retreated a little. But he blocked my escape with his other long arm, and grinned wider.

"I just wanted to give you something before we left." he said, then pulled away from the wall, and reached into his cloak. I watched silently…secretly wishing he'd just take the damn thing off! But instead he pulled out a black card with silver text, and a nobody symbol on it. "It's our card. Just use it to contact us again. Got it memorized?" he asked handing it to me.

I nodded and put it in my pocket delicately, as if it would break if I held it too hard, then looked back up at him.

"Hey Jess?" he asked.

"huh?"

"Hey Jessy!" his asked again, only his voice was feminine.

"What?" I was confused.

"JESSY!"

I was back in the kitchen! I looked over at Barbara who had been calling me. She smiled, "You looked like you had fallen asleep over there."

I looked down at my hands, which had been submerged under water with the dirty dishes, and sighed. It had all been a dream…hadn't it? Sadly I finished up the nights work, completely in a daze over my dream. After Amanda handed me my pay, she gave me a concerned look, "Are you ok?"

"…yeah…I'm fine." I responded with a fake smile.

"Well…you just go home and get some rest, ok?"

"…I will. Thank you!" I smiled for real that time, and walked over to the front door. Before leaving, I leaned against to door frame and put my hands in my pockets, staring at the sky. But froze as my fingers seemed to brush up against some piece of plastic. I pulled the object out, and my eyes bulged with shock as I realized it was the same card that Axel had given me! I smiled and looked up at the sky. I was going to see them again! No matter what!

**Author's Note: **After re-reading this fic, I've realized that Larxene is actually…WAY out of character. .. And for that, I apologize. Anyway, what did ya think? XD I wonder if I can finish all of my fan fics…kinda doubt it. But thank you everyone who posted and kept this story going! o


End file.
